life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Season 2)
This is a timeline for all the events and happenings in Life is Strange 2. 1970-1971 * Esteban Diaz is born. 1999 *'Friday, October 1' - Lyla Park is born. 2000 *'Tuesday, August 15' - Sean Diaz is born. *Jenn Murphy is born. 2005 * Girl (Californian Family) is born. 2006-2007 * Daniel Diaz is born. 2009 *'Saturday, March 28' - Esteban Diaz receives his Automotive Service Distinction (ASD) certificate. 2016 Before Life is Strange 2 *'Friday, June 12' - Sean Diaz gets his first hangover at a party. *'Saturday, October 1' - Lyla Park's 17th birthday. *'Thursday, October 20' - Scott Foster sends Esteban Diaz a letter, threatening to take him to court unless he builds a fence between their houses. Events of Life is Strange 2 *'Friday, October 28' - "Roads" begins. **Esteban Diaz is shot and killed by police officer K. Matthews. **Eric's Halloween party takes place. *'Saturday, October 29' - Sean and Daniel stop at a diner and order food, costing Sean $9.70. *'Sunday, October 30' - Sean and Daniel arrive at Mount Rainier National Park and camp for the night. *'Monday, October 31' - Sean and Daniel reach a gas station. **Sean is kidnapped by Hank Stamper and is rescued by Daniel. Daniel's abilities activate and he steals Mushroom. They then run away and encounter Brody Holloway, who drives them south along the coast. **Brody gives Sean and Daniel money and rents them a room at Three Seals Motel. **Daniel learns of Esteban's death through the motel's news channel, triggering his telekinetic powers in front of Sean for the first time. *'Tuesday, November 1' ** Sean and Daniel take a bus from Pacific Harbor to Eugene, Oregon. ** "Roads" ends. *'Wednesday, November 2' ** Sean and Daniel find clothes for him and Daniel at a thrift store southeast of Albany, Oregon. Sean and Daniel stay in someone's backyard shed. *'Thursday, November 3' - Sean and Daniel stay at a shelter using fake names. *'Friday, November 4' ** Sean decides the shelter is too risky after Daniel almost revealed his powers when someone tried to steal their things. ** Sean and Daniel hitchhike along Highway 20 with a geologist on her way to Mt. Jefferson. *'Monday, November 7' - Sean and Daniel find an abandoned house in the forest. *'Tuesday, November 8' - Sean travels alone to a town 15 minutes away to find food. *'Friday, November 25' - Daniel is tired and coughing, first signs of illness. *'Thursday, December 1' ** "Rules" begins. ** Sean and Daniel make plans to leave for their grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, because Daniel is still ill. *'Friday, December 2' ** Mushroom is killed by a puma. ** Sean and Daniel leave the abandoned house. *'Saturday, December 3' - Sean and Daniel arrive at the Reynolds household. *'Saturday, December 10' ** The events of Captain Spirit take place. ** Daniel saves Chris from falling from his tree house in his back yard. *'Sunday, December 11' ** Sean and Daniel are taken by Chris and Charles Eriksen to the Christmas market, where they optionally meet Cassidy and Finn. ** Sean and Daniel break into Karen's old room, where they find her letter regarding the incident in Seattle. ** An old cabinet falls on top of Stephen, either causing Stephen's leg to become permanently injured or Daniel to reveal his powers in front of Claire. ** The cops discover their location at the Reynolds', forcing them to flee. ** Chris either helps with Sean and Daniel's escape; discovers that the telekinesis were never his after Daniel flips a cop car coming towards him; or is hit by the cop car, leaving his fate unknown. ** Sean and Daniel leave via freight train. ** "Rules" ends. pt-br: Realidade (Life is Strange 2) Category:Time Category:Lore Category:Article stubs Category:Special Content Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Special Content (Season 2)